All Hallows' Eve
by Forbidden Blue Rose
Summary: You know I had to do something when I heard that Forget-Me-Not-Valley didn't celebrate Halloween. I mean it's the best holiday of the year! So it's up to Jill and I to give Forget-Me-Not-Valley a wake up call and show them what they've been missing.


**All Hallows' Eve**

_Chapter One: The Introduction_

I examined the position a bit more and stuck my tongue out. It didn't work.

"Put it a little more this way, sis!!" I hollered, signaling to the right of me.

The name is Jack Harvest. I'm twenty-two years old and so is my twin sister, Jill. We live and work on our deceased father's ranch. I would say  
the farm's quite darn successful, judging by our high quality crops and happy livestock. We came from the city, and life here at Forget-Me-Not Valley is pretty good, except for one big problem: the citizens here don't celebrate Halloween at all.

"Well, so what?" some people would ask. Well, it's this; my lovely sister and I absolutely _love_ Halloween. It's our favorite holiday of the year. Ironic since we were born on the thirty-first of spring, spring being the opposite season of autumn.

This upset me so much that I wrote (okay; Jill's the one who _actually_ wrote it) a formal letter demanding: ahem, uh, I mean, _requesting_: a Halloween festival to Mayor Thomas of Mineral Town. The mayor wrote back saying how he'd let Forget-Me-Not-Valley have the Halloween celebration...

...On one condition. Jill and I have to organize and pay for the festival. If the festival is successful, he'll pay for it in the future years.

This really isn't that bad because Jill is really good at those kinds of things; planning and organizing and whatever. I've always been the creative one; I make up all the ideas and Jill tries to make it happen. It's pretty cool how we're opposites but we work so well together. Must be a twin thing.

But, since then, my sister and I have been doing some serious brainstorming.

We decided that since you can do so many fun activities during and on Halloween, we're going to try to fit most of it all in one day. Plus, it makes  
the contest more epic and fun, which we _need _it to be in order to keep this festival going. Anyways, we didn't want it to be just in the beach; we decided to have everything spread out thoroughout Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

It might seem a bit too extreme, but everyone knows that's just how I work. They'll get over it once they realize how awesome it will be. Definitely.

First there's going to be the pumpkin carving activity from four o' clock in the day. I mean really; you can't have Halloween without _pumpkins_; it's practically a necessity. Then there's the trick-or-treating for the kids at five thirty to six o' clock. **(1)**

The _real _fun starts once the sun goes down.

There'll be a costume party at seven, which will last about an hour. We plan to give out some prizes for the voted "best costume of the night."

Once we're partied out, we'll have the ghost tour. There will be three groups all together; Jill, Claire (a friend of ours from Mineral Town), and I will split the number of people up into three groups. Each one of us will take one of the groups and will follow a specific schedule that will evenly rotate the groups. The schedule will take place in specific areas, but first we have to talk to a few people for using their houses or workplaces. Jill says it'll take around two hours.

Honestly, it's all one confusing mess to me, but Jill says I'll get it.

Then there's the grand idea of having a Haunted Maze in Turtle Pond. But sis says we have to talk to some people like Gotz and Cody for help and permission. But I know it'll work out. My wonderful ideas always do...somehow.

To top it all off is a big bonfire from ten to midnight. I figured that everyone's going to be wiped out by then, so why not relax, eat some good food, and chatting with your fellow friends and neighbors?

Halloween's still weeks away, but we have a _lot _to do.

Jill pushed the giant ghost sign, which was hanging by a large rope that was connected to each end of an archway that stood on the entrance to the beach. It originally was too far on one side of the rope, and we need it smack dab in the middle.

"All right, sis, I think we got it this time! You can come on down now!" I proclaimed, cupping my mouth with my hands.

Jill silently nodded her head and started climbing down the ladder. She jumped off the last few pegs and dusted off her jeans, standing beside me to admire our handiwork.

"You know, sis, I really think this is going to turn out great!" I said, flashing a wide grin.

She nodded her head and gave a faint smile.

"Well, we can only hope for the best."

------

**Author's Note:**

Finally first chapter is done. DX

This story was originally going to be a one-shot for the Autumn Contest in the Village Square Forums, but I couldn't turn it in on time due to a busy schedule and it eventually turned from a one-shot to a ten chapter monster. Don't ask how.

So this is a late Halloween gift and it should be around ten chapters. But with me who knows.

But I give a BIG thanks to my ever-so-awesome beta, Thoughtless7. She did an amazing job. Without her help this chapter would be absolutely terrible. So mega appreciation to her.

Okay I think I'm done with my ramblings (there'll be less next time hopefully).

All in all I hope this goes well and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
